Brave
by HateToLove
Summary: Cat has something to tell Jade. With Carly's help will she finally have the courage to tell Jade how she feels? Cade & Cam Slash


_**Sam and Jade upstairs Jade's POV**_

"DIE DIE DIE EVIL ZOMBIES!" Sam yells at the top of her lungs. "Uh Sam, you do realize this is just a game right? You don't have to go crazy." I say in a weary tone. "Yeah I know, but yelling helps me release my pent up anger towards zombies." She responds in a calmer manner. This receives a raised eye brow from me. "What do you have against zombies?" she shrugs, eyes glued to the screen. "You are one crazy chick you know that Sam?"

"Crazy in loooveeeee." She sings the last part. "Speaking of which, Carly Shay! Get your sexy ass up stairs! Momma wants some lovin!" I couldn't help but laugh because A) Sam is always calling herself "Momma" and B) Sam just got killed by a zombie.

_**Carly and Cat down stairs Carly's POV**_

"You and Sam are so cute together!" Cat squeals with delight as she pours us both some lemonade. "Thanks Cat" I smile at her. "So when are you going to tell Jade how you feel?" she stops what she is doing she's face down looking into a glass of lemonade as if it had all the answers. "What I feel about what?" she responds moments later.

"Don't try that with me Cat you know what I'm talking about."

"I know, but I'm scared she doesn't feel the same way about me." She says teary eyed.

"Cat you have to tell her because if you don't then you'll never know how she feels about you." I say sympathetically while pulling her into a hug. "What do you say I whisk Sam away from Jade for a while so you can tell her while I'm here? Just in case her feelings are not reciprocated, I'll be here for you." after pulling away from our hug I give her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

_**Carly Shay! Get your sexy ass up stairs! Momma wants some lovin!**_

"Speak of the devil, come on cat! Operation "Cats Feelings" is now underway!" before she could respond I was already running up the stairs lemonade forgotten.

_**Sam and Jade upstairs Jade's POV**_

Soon after Sam's outburst, Carly bursts through the door with Cat trailing behind her.

"Sam sweetie, you should really use your inside voice our neighbors can hear. Heck my granddad in Yakima can here you!" She chuckles as she sits next to Sam on the floor while cat takes the bean bag closest to mine.

"Hey Jade." Cat says with a shy smile. "What are you up too?"

"I was playing black ops but then Sam had to get all mushy and got us killed." I point an accusing finger at Sam who was now making out with Carly. With the mention of her name, Sam detaches herself from her girlfriend's lips. "Hey! those zombies were brutal it was not my fault." She says crossing her arms with a pout.

"Sam you're acting like a whiny baby, are you hungry?" Carly asks. "You know me too well babe!" Sam responds. "Well come on let's go get you some _cooked_ steak. Cat can keep Jade company while we're gone." Carly says while pulling Sam off the ground and toward the door. "Why do you always have to emphasize the _cooked_ part? That was one time! I learned my lesson, stupid worms ruining my steak!" and with that Sam and Carly were gone leaving me with a very silent Cat.

"Hey what was up with them? It seemed as if they were trying to get away from us, do I smell or something?" I asked while smelling myself trying to lighten the mood making her smile.

"you don't smell jade!" she says giggling. "It's just I have something important to tell you." Her smile fades.

"Well go on and tell me I'm all ears." I reassure her with a smile.

"Well Jade... I um... i really like you… like _like _you like you." She hides her face from me in embarrassment.

I bring her face towards mine so that we are so close I can feel her slow breaths sail across my face. "Cat you are so brave." She finally lifts her eyes to gaze into mine, eyes clouded with confusion. "You had the courage to do something I couldn't do. If it weren't for you I would have lost out on having a deeper relationship with you. I was too much of a coward to-"

"Jade I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say." She interrupts me.

" Cat I'm trying to say I like you too. Like _like_ you like you." I finish with a grin.

"Yay!" she squeals and wraps her arms around my neck. "I'm so happy you feel the same way!" she sighs deeply, placing her head on my chest as I invite her in for a hug.

"Me too Cat, me too."

_**Carly and Sam in the Hallway: Spying on Cat and Jade, Carly's POV**_

"Awwww! Look at how cute they are!" I shout whisper in awe.

"Yeah yeah they're adorable." Sam responds her face buried in her steak.

"I love you Sam."

She looks up for a moment face covered in steak sauce and a huge smile on her face. "I love you too"


End file.
